All That We Have Lost
by Impish Pixie
Summary: We thought it was all over, the quest for the Shikon no Tama, that is. We thought we could be happy. Why did you have to die? How could the life be so cruel? It's not fair...It's not fair...


*Disclaimers: (yippee!) (Can you hear the sarcasm?) I do not own Inuyasha. (But I want too!)  
  
* Warning: May (and probably does) contain extremely bad grammar, misuse of Japanese words, and distortion of reality, violence, sexual situations, and potty mouth. (  
  
* Author's Note: This is my Fan Fic, k? So I'm gonna do what I want. I'd love to hear from my adoring fans though. Here's my e-mail address illewyn@hotmail.com And before any of you say something, I DO NOT HATE KAGOME! Now that that is out of my system we can begin. (  
  
The Hanyou's Jewel  
By Solange Takara  
  
Prologue  
  
Night encroached on the small village's borders. The villagers not wanting to be out in the evening's mists went home to their humble dwellings. All except one, that is. This one left one it's dwelling. They headed toward the forest. No ordinary villager would willingly go into the forest at night. The woods were deep, dark, and dense. But most importantly, rumor told, home to demons. Of course this was no ordinary villager. No one could see that though. The moon was dark this night and as the sun sunk beneath the hills he was transformed.  
  
Now fully a man Inuyasha seemed to feel his grief more acutely than normal. As if that's possible, Inuyasha thought with a snort. But that snort threatened to turn into tears. Stopping for a moment from the pace he had set for himself he stopped, took a deep breath, and continued. Inuyasha knew he was near his destination. Even if he couldn't see from this distance with his damned human eyes! Again tears threatened to overwhelm him. No, he said to himself. After a few minutes it became painfully clear to him that he had arrived.  
  
Inuyasha was in the middle of a meadow. To an onlooker nothing marred the beauty of the meadow. In the spring flowers bloomed and in the summer long grasses waved in the breeze. But it was now fall. In the center of the meadow was a barren well. The well had never been used to draw for water. The only purpose it had served in recent memory was as a connection between the future and the Age of Warring States. There was no connection now. It was broken.gone.dead. Yet the well was not enough to disturb the peaceful serenity of meadow. But once one looked upon the well it was only moments before one noticed the other object keeping the meadow from a complete sense of tranquility. A small white headstone.  
  
A small white headstone. That was all Inuyasha had come to see. He passed over the boarded up well and went to kneel in font of the headstone. Inuyasha examined the headstone. This headstone was the cause of his guilt and pain. Quickly, he looked it over. It looked better than the first one had. The first one had needed to be replaced after some angry demons had shattered it. It was made of pure white, unpolished granite; a lotus blossom was carved above the name of the person whose ashes had been laid to rest there. Inuyasha's heart broke every time he read the words. Kagome.. Why, why did you die? You said we'd spend the rest of lives together. "Kagome, why did you leave me here." Inuyasha whispered hoarsely. The tears that had threatened to overwhelm finally caught up to him. "I'm sorry Kagome, it all happened so fast." That was all he had time to say before painful and month old memories engulfed him. His nightmare.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The moon was dark, but other than that the night was enjoyable for Inuyasha. It was difficult for him to except that peace. The peace that existed only now that Naraku was dead, Kikyou, returned peacefully to the world of the dead, and Sesshoumaru, licking his most recent wounds in his castle. A completed Shikon Jewel hung around his neck. That wasn't even the least of it! By the next full moon he and Kagome would be married! He'd be husband. and a father, judging on the change in Kagome's scent. He knew it was probably a bad idea the he and Kagome had intimate relations before he was fully human. But those thoughts hadn't been in either of their minds a month ago and it shouldn't affect their child to adversely. When he became fully human so would their child.  
  
Inuyasha's thinking again, thought Kagome, He thinks I don't know. Her hand went instinctively to her abdomen. Shippou had accidentally told her the happy news. It still felt funny to think she and Inuyasha would be married soon. Their wedding was only fifteen days away, at the full moon. It would be a double wedding; Sango and Miroku would be married by their side. It made Kagome happy to know she could share every part of this special day with her friends.  
  
Kaede had kicked her, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and yes, even Kirara out of town while she made the arrangements for the weddings. Kagome still giggled at Kaede's parting words to them, " Out! All of you! I can't take it anymore! I can't! You four cause to much damage when you're nervous!" Kaede had been more referring to Sango and Inuyasha than anyone else. Inuyasha, when frustrated would punch the support beams of Kaede's hut. Unfortunately, this was often. Kaede was very worried about the stability of her home. And Sango had taken to practicing with the Hiraikotsu just outside town. Sango lost in her own thoughts some how managed to get it wedged in Kaede's roof. This made Kaede very unhappy.  
  
"Don't come back for ten days, until then you can wreck your other friend's houses," Kaede paused to catch her breath," You better be back in ten days! If you aren't all back there'll be hell to pay!" Miroku thought it would be a good idea to be back exactly on time.  
  
They were sitting on a hill just outside of the village discussing where they would go. Inuyasha wasn't paying too much attention to the discussion. After he noticed the voices had stopped for a while he turned back to face the rest of the group. Kagome was standing in front of him. "Inuyasha, I think, and the others agree with me," he looked past her to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippou shaking their heads in agreement, "That before we go anywhere we need to tell my family we are getting married." How could I have forgotten about that, thought Inuyasha, Of course we should tell her family.  
  
"Of course, Kagome, informing your family of our plans should be our top priority," Inuyasha then scowled at everyone as if expecting someone to disagree with him.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha," Kagome said, tapping him lightly on the shoulder, "You're it!" Before Inuyasha was able to comprehend what Kagome had said she was a long way down the hill.  
  
" I'm gonna get you Kagome," Inuyasha yelled. He took off after taking long leaps and quickly overcame Kagome. He then tackled Kagome. After a brief struggle Inuyasha appeared victorious bearing Kagome on his back. Kagome on his back Inuyasha quickly leapt through the fields and the woods to the Bone Eaters Well. I hope they're able to accept me as her mate, Inuyasha thought fervently. He'd learned long ago an angry woman could hurt even the most proud of males more than a hundred demons.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So, Sango," asked Miroku, " You doing anything while the lovebirds are away?" Shippou looked suspiciously between Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Why no Miroku," she answered, with false naïveté.  
  
"What are you doing Shippou," they asked in unison.  
  
"Me and Kirara are going to be far, faaaaar away," Shippou expressed empathetically. Sango and Miroku grinned and exchanged sly grins. Shippou and Kirara were out of there faster than you could say "naughty, naughty".  
  
"Too bad we're doing what he thinks we're doing," Miroku said nonchalantly. Sango detected a slight quaver in his voice. She smiled behind her work, Kagome's wedding gown.  
  
"Not until our wedding night," Sango replied brightly. Miroku sighed and went back to his work.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome wished that her ride on Inuyasha's back would never. Not only did she enjoy being alone with Inuyasha and in a position of comfort and security but, she dreaded telling her family she might never come back. Kagome loved her family but she knew her place was here, with Inuyasha. She needed to tell him. Tell him what Shippou told her. They arrived at the well all to soon for Kagome's liking.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Don't hate me I need to end it here. I'm flat out of inspiration. If you want more review. 


End file.
